


If the ring fits

by Achilliesikea123



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achilliesikea123/pseuds/Achilliesikea123
Summary: A short one short that was writen at 3 in the morning about Ash and his Z-ring
Kudos: 31





	If the ring fits

The first time Ash put on his Z-ring it didn't quite fit him. It slip awkwardly around his hand, clearly been made for an adult trainer to wear not some teenager on vacation. Still Ash kept it on anyway, he'll grew into it he's sure. He always had to.

**_( Articuno, Moltress, Zapdos, Lucia, ranging storm, frozen water and the world turned to Ash)_ **

Mom went back home the next day and as much as he was sad that they didn't get to spend more time together, he knew it was safer this way. The Z-ring dangled on Ash's hand, threaten to fall off it.

**_( Ash chased after Entei, wished to live by a lonely girl, as it whisked his mother away into a palace of christal)_ **

School was a nightmare for Ash back in Pallet town. But that had been in Palet town, in Kanto. He was in Alola now, and school here was different from the strict system he knew in his childhood. If anything it was loads of fun. He get to meet new Pokemon, he made some new friends and the lessons here were actually interesting. He even get to learn more about the Z-Ring.

And then Tapu Koko came.

**_(Zekrom loomed over him, dark cloud gathered on the sky and then lightning strikes.)_ **

They had a battle.

Ash lost but it was fine because Pikachu was fine, his best friend wasn't hurt that was all that matters to Ash.

In fact he had fun. And as Tapu Koko fly away, He couldn't help but yell after it.

" Next time we fight I'll be a lot stronger."

The Z-ring felt lighter on Ash's hand.

It was still a bit too big.

**_( Ho-oh left behind a rainbow feather and a promised of eternal happiness. His life changed that day.)_ **

It wasn't until after he'd finished his first Grand Trial that Ash finally found himself fitting in. Standing there with his friends as they celebrated his, and Pikachu's and Rowlett's victory Ash let himself relax. Kahuna Hala was kind enough to resized his Z-ring and now the thing was the perfect shape for his arm.

It felt right.


End file.
